Sleeping Forest
by Rai-Mun
Summary: It was like mixing Ice and Electricity. Contents inexpendable. VxSC


**Title**: Sleeping Forest  
**Fandom**: Danny Phantom  
**Characters**: Vortex / Secret Chevalier (OC)  
**Pairings**: White Weather / Passing Mention of Father Figure  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Romance / Drama  
**Word Count**: 3677  
**Summary**: It was like mixing Ice and Electricity. Contents inexpendable. VxSC  
**Timeline**: A few weeks after the events of "Between Angels And Ghosts"  
**Warnings**: Language / Violence / Alcohol / Nudity / Suggestive Themes / Implied Sex / Implied Masturbation / Vortex's Psychotic Stalker Tendencies / Secret's Utter Lack Of A Different Facial Expression / The Authoress And Her Pie  
**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom belongs to the awesomeness that is Butch Hartman, and not to the fangirlishness that is moi. The sick and contrived plot of this story, however… Well. That belongs to me, and not to Butch Hartman. But you already knew that, right?  
**Notes**: Written while happily watching Transformers : The Movie for the insert impossibly high number here time and listening to Hale's newest single "The Ballad Of" and surfing through :iconneoyi:'s _**awesome**_ "Chess Piece" comic series. Because I haven't written anything new for the Danny Phantom community in far too long, and because I wanted to delve into little girl x dead psycho relations. cry A short relationship piece between everyone's favorite psycho weather ghost and the rude little not quite dead girl, dedicated to all my **DA** fans, of whom make me happy by reading my works. Thanks guys – I owe you. And to those who have DP requests, _calm down_. I'm working on it, yo. 333  
**Listening To**: "The Ballad Of" – Hale / "Passion's Killing Floor" – HIM / "What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?" – Taking Back Sunday / "Thanks For The Memories" – Fall Out Boy / "Teenagers" – My Chemical Romance / "Do You Know What It Feels Like? The Ping Pong Song" – Enrique Iglesias / "Retina And The Sky" – Idiot Pilot / "Big Girls Don't Cry" – Ferggie / "Baby Come Back" **and** "Who's Gonna Drive Me Home" – Transformers : The Movie

------

She was breathing heavily, uncharacteristically, fingers clutching desperately at the smooth expanse of the Weather Ghost's black iron armor, fingernails leaving angry little white scratches in the otherwise flawless black steel. All rational thought was lost in the utter abandon of physical bliss, each frantic grind and breathless twist fueling the unspoken flame within.

He was holding himself up just a tad better than she was, somehow managing to keep his own labored breathing under check – Funny little thing, despite the fact that the dead didn't need to breath anymore – Gritting his sharp canine like teeth and tasting the powdery texture in his mouth as the frail girl continued to wither and squirm in his arms, her own fingers now digging into his partially exposed shoulders as small delicious sounds escaped her opened lips.

He licked his own lips with a hunger, absolutely enthralled by the small girl grinding her hips furiously against his pelvis, the beginnings of a blush staining her normally pallid skin a faint cherry hue. They were the oddest, perhaps most disturbingly erotic coupling you could ever hope to see – An emancipated raven haired child with skin too pale to be considered healthy, severe lavender eyes a sharp contrast to the larger male's own deathly green countenance and glowing scarlet eyes rounded off with vicious pointed features.

He let out a long pent up hiss as her near distressed movements caused her inner thigh to brush fully against his manhood, her own desperate and labored breathing expressing how much of a difficult time she was having. She was always like this, the selfish little ice princess.

His wide scarlet eyes looked intently down at her, growing increasingly aroused as he mentally noted down all the little things about her he picked up while she paid absolutely no heed to his roaming eyes – The way she kept her eyes screwed tightly shut, how her mouth was partly open, the way she arched her back and pressed her legs around his midsection…

Almost funny, considering how she was so damn insistent she had no feelings what so ever for him. But saving her spectral body from a fate lost in Oblivion won him major brownie points with her then, so here they were now, limbs entwined in the privacy of her bedroom in scenic Fenton Works. Ah, the afterlife was _sweet_.

The grinning ghost placed a large gloved hand behind her head, tangling his fingers in the cropped "flame" and earning himself a glimpse of her sharp purple eyes when the physical contact caused her to look up at him from behind an uneven curtain of ink black hair. He pulled her forward, gently, catching her still opened mouth with his own in a completely messy kiss, his tongue almost immediately running amok in her mouth as he mapped each crevice and committed every sensation to ghostly memory.

She whimpered into his mouth, her hands sliding down his shoulders and coming to rest on his thick waist, her fingers jerking as she near struggled to undo the stubborn knot of his black belt. He snaked his other hand up the smooth stretch of her bare stomach, pausing to draw lazy lines over the emblazoned "DP" logo on her tee (The only article of clothing she had left along with her panties, the Weather Ghost having phased her out of her jumpers and boots and pesky Ghost Gauntlets the moment she let him in).

He pressed his face closer to hers, giving the distinct impression of utter _desire_, dripping saliva down the corners of their mouth as he assaulted her tongue with his own in an impossible show of territorial passion that _almost_ scared her. She pulled the hand over her chest away, clasping at it with her own as she entwined their fingers together, pausing to pull his glove off so she could feel his cold skin against her warmth.

He pulled away – _Barely_ – To allow her to take a breath of needed oxygen – So pesky, needing to breath – Watching her with a bizarre mix of long running lust and some deeper honest emotion. Oh _sweetness_.

She brought a hand up and wiped at the trail of saliva from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, looking at him with an almost uncertain expression he was sure he had seen somewhere before. "Vortex, you're such a _slob_."

Ooh, there it was, her trademark biting bitchness. One of the many things that inexplicably attracted him to her, it was a trait you either hated or loved – But like her, could never _quite_ ignore. "You bet I am." He leaned closer to her, a still gloved hand coming to rest directly in the middle of her chest, "And you're going to see just how good that'll make you feel."

She opened her mouth to voice a protest, but whatever it was she was going to snarl out at him was cut short when she felt the familiar tingling sensation of intangibility jolt down her spine – And found herself watching her top (_Danny_'_s_ top) flutter down to the carpeted floor like some morose black butterfly of severe depression.

She blinked, then looked up at him pointedly, eyes sharp, about to comment on how she had _liked_ that shirt – When the expression on his face caused her to stop. It had been _quite_ a while since she felt anything akin to anxiety, and the look on the Weather ghost's face made her remember how much she hated the coiling grip it held her stomach in.

Vortex was looking intently at her bare front, his tongue darting out every once and a while as it danced across his teeth and lips, and for a fleeting moment Secret wondered if she should at least _try_ to make a grab for the blanket halfway off her bed when two unnaturally cold hands caught her wrists and pushed her down on her back towards the bed none too gently, but not roughly.

"Oh, you're _perfect_," The specter said in a low, almost breathless voice, pupilless ruby eyes roaming over her exposed chest and midsection. She frowned, blowing a stray strand of hair out f her eyes, "They're _non existent_," She retorted, almost bitter. Oh, how she _longed_ for her mature body with her generous curves and ample proportions. She could never understand why it was _this_ ghost was actually drawn to her lanky child's body in disparity to being utterly blasé when it came to her voluptuous real self.

The sickly green ghost _giggled_ in an off tone kind of way, placing a finger on her collar, pausing slightly to finger the large ruby stone there and then slowly trailing it down to her flatter than flat chest. "But that's _exactly_ how I like it." She frowned, her lazy heavy lidded eyes closing. "_You_ would," He would.

Another giggle, and suddenly his face was pressed up against her chest, his wet warm tongue tracing lazy circles all over her exposed nipples and shivering stomach. "This is the _best_ feeling," The ghost murmured, nuzzling her underdeveloped chest and running his fingers over the small of her back. "This is the feeling I want the _most_."

"You're so – Ngh! You're so weird…"

Her offhanded and very in character comment earned her an almost stinging bite to the pulse on her neck, causing her to gasp sharply and dig her fingers none too gently into the male's exposed shoulders, legs automatically tightening around his lower region. She shivered lightly, feeling terribly cold in his arms as his saliva met with the cold air in her room and tickled her stomach in a slightly unpleasant way.

"Oh… You're _so_ sensitive… That's so cute."

"…Fuck you."

Vortex chuckled, biting down on the top finger of his remaining glove and prying it off with his sharp teeth, "Oh don't worry, baby… I'll fuck you alright." As though to make a point, the Climate Controller pulled one of her legs free from its grasp around his waist and hoisted it over his shoulder, bending forward and running his tongue over the length of her inner thigh, stopping just short of her panties before biting down on her skin.

She flipped him the bird, even as she pulled him closer to her so she could work on the clasps of his chest plate, pulling her other leg away from his waist and instead propping it up against his side. She was trembling, a delicate mixture of utter physical need and the shivers the cold sent through her small body causing her fingers to stiffen up more than she'd have liked them too, failing at what she was doing.

_When the fuck did the goddamn cold make her so fucking numb?_

For a moment more she fumbled with the clasps and failed, before finally snarling out at the ghost as her stomach continued to do flips. "Just fucking _phase_ out of this motherfucking armor already!"

A nonexistent eyebrow shot up as the Master of Weather reeled back _slightly_, amused and surprised by the promise of violence in the girl's voice. "I'm fucking freezing! This isn't funny!" He blinked, once then twice. He was already dead, so he had failed to notice it, preoccupied with something just _a little_ more delicious then his beloved art.

Now that he took the time to actually _look_ at her, he realized that she really was shaking, not just because she was _horny_ – Which he _hoped_ she was, because he sure as the afterlife _was_ – But because the cold was genuinely getting to her. She _was_ human after all, or rather, she was in a human body, so things like this would affect her.

Vortex opened his mouth to say something, but failed to come up with the right words as he realized how he had failed to see the discomfort in the one most precious thing he loved the most.

He looked at her for another moment, then wordlessly, in the way only people genuinely in love ever did, he leaned forward and took her into his arms, wrapping her in himself. He felt her shoulders stiffen suddenly at the contact, but he didn't loosen his grip in the slightest. "Wha – What are you…?"

"I'm keeping you warm."

From the corner of his eye, he thought he caught a glimpse of a fleeting blush. She could be the ruthless little bitch most of the time, but if you knew what to say and when to say it, you might just catch her smile.

"You don't… You can let go of me now. I mean it."

While he did pull away to look at her face (But still kept her wrapped in his arms), he refused to allow her to get away from him. "No, I don't think I will." He made eye contact with her and smiled again, turning intangible for a fraction of a second when she blinked, and as she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sound of heavy metal hitting the carpeted floor and the sight of a whole lot more exposed olive and emerald.

Her eyes widened just a _fraction_, and for a moment, he was certain she would knock him out to next week – Before he just remembered that he had gotten her out of those troublesome and infinitely deadly Ghost Gauntlets earlier – But instead found himself in _her_ arms as she wrapped her thin arms around him and clutched at his back, his chin propped up on the top of her head as she rested the side of her face on his exposed chest.

"Hnn. Looks like the Halfa owes me twenty bucks."

"?" He looked down at her, greeted with a see of black with a solitary streak of snow white. "We had a bet," She explained off hand, even as she attempted to listen to his heartbeat before realizing he didn't have _one_ anymore, "He said you were all flab and a gelatinous beer belly under here. I said you should probably have something like a sixpack."

She pulled her face away from his chest and looked down. "You don't carry round this much fucking armor without gaining _some_ muscle definition." As if to prove her point, se pointed to her forearms. "See this?" She traced a finger over the muscle, "Those Gauntlets are a royal pain in the ass."

"…You guys talk about what I have under my clothes…?"

Vortex broke out into a wide, particularly crazy looking smile before her grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up towards his face. "So you think I'm pretty hot, huh?"

She frowned and made a face, knocking him on the side of his head. "Don't get full of yourself, idiot. We _were_ talking about Skulker." His scarlet eyes sharpened momentarily, not liking the sudden marginally hidden tone of affection in her voice when she spoke of the Hunter.

"Hnn."

He eased her down back onto the bed, digging his fingers into her shoulders to the point just before pain kicked in. "He's not that great." He lowered his face onto the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and now t was her turn to have an eyebrow shoot up at his comment. Was he…?

"So. Are you going to _do_ me or do you just want to see me naked?"

Vortex raised his head and looked back at her, something very similar to skepticism on his face. "I'm freezing. So either you _do_ me or I'm getting dressed."

That same mischievous, almost carnal look came back to the Weather Ghost's face, and before Secret could prop herself back on her elbows he threw her legs over his shoulders and constrained his face in the juncture between her legs.

Her breath caught quite suddenly in her throat, and for a moment she remembered walking in on the Half and Half in this very position, staring for a moment before yelling at them to lock the goddamn door next time.

Her eyes squeezed close as she felt his breath on her thighs, a small high squeal slipping out of her lips as he slid his tongue into her while fondling her clit with his free hand, the tips of his lighting like antenna brushing against her stomach. Her legs instinctively tried to come together, succeeding only in further pressing his face into her private space, his tongue, still inside her, doing all sorts of _amazing_ things while occasionally coming out to lick the full length of her privates and then coming back inside her at a different angle.

She balled her fists into the sheets, Fighting and desperately loosing the battle to keep her voice down. She hadn't the faintest idea who else was in the house with her, and she did _not_ like the idea of one of the Fentons and Friends coming in on her in such a vulnerable and emotional state.

Vortex's tongue, however, was making that an almost _impossible_ task.

Her hips shot up and she let out a long drawn out cry as she came shallowly into his mouth, her thighs brushing against his thunderesque feelers and drawing just a little blood when the skin caught. She sank back into the bed, breathing rapidly, her hands clenched and pressed up against her chest.

"Holy fuck… You do – You're tongue really is – Pretty fucking _sharp_…"

The Master of the Elements mocked bowed at the flushed and panting girl, running a finger down the length of the side of her face and chuckling lightly. "You're a real piece of work," He murmured, coming closer so he cold get a good look at the Ancient locked away in the body of a child, "You're even _cuter_ than that science lab experiment of a girl, and man, let me tell you," Another chuckle, "She's pretty _damn_ cute."

Secret snorted in a most unladylike way and rolled her eyes. "Of course. Just ask the cheesehead. He's _crazy_ for her. Reminds me of –" She stopped abruptly, her head snapping up to look at the specter with wide eyes and realization dawning on her face. "Yes?"

"…Reminds me of _you_. Oh _Christ_."

She facepalmed, gritting her teeth and letting out a sigh of strangled exasperation and shallow humor, peering out at him with wine hued eyes from behind a curtain of uneven raven as she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. He grinned down at her, taking one of her legs and pulling them apart, his other hand resting between his own legs.

He _rarely_ chose to use conventional legs nowadays, being dead and all, much preferring to use his astral tail wrapped up in dark sea green whips of clouds. But for this _particular_ task, he _needed_ legs, and so said appendages he had.

He took hold of Secret's small shoulder, gently easing her down to the bed _again_, and worked himself into a comfortable position on his knees. He smoothly eased the tip of his manhood over in the _sweetest_ spot between her legs, pausing to look at her, head tilted slightly to the side. She was staring up at the ceiling, her hands clenched around the sheets and an almost stern expression on her face. She was so damn serious about everything, it was almost always going to be a real pain, or a real treat.

He decided, seeing as he was about to bone her, this could be considered a real _treat_.

Bracing her legs over his shoulders and getting a good grip on her thighs, the Weather Ghost pushed himself all the way inside of her, earning himself an asphyxiated gasp from his precious little quarry. She arched her back slightly, and he felt the muscles in her leg tighten, licking his lips as he pulled himself out nearly all the way, only to squeeze back into her, an almost goofy smile making itself a home on his face.

"You are _so_ tight… It's _great_." :heart:

Secret gritted her teeth, trying to keep her labored breathing under control and refusing to make a sound. But her body wasn't listening to her – Of course, when did it _ever_ listen to her? – And a series of small feminine sounds escaped from her mouth. Instead she screwed her eyes shut, opting to focus on actually _breathing_ enough so she didn't pass out. It was a difficult little task though, because it seemed that Vortex was _determined_ to make her squeal.

He slid his hands down to her waist, digging his fingers in before pushing her up higher, thrusting into her at an almost straight angle, receiving a _gorgeous_ tingling sensation between his legs for all his hard work.

She whimpered, barely able to speak, "My stomach… On fire –" She threw her head back, grinding it against the pillow, star sparkles exploding around the hazy edge of her vision. "Well at least – Ngh… At least you aren't cold anymore,"

Vortex looked down at the withering girl he was abusing, eyes roaming over every inch of her exposed self. He placed a finger over the pulse in her neck, mapping out a route incessantly downwards, pausing to trace the developing curves of her chest and dipping into her navel, committing her feeing to memory.

He continued to move inside her, never _quite_ pulling out completely, and earned himself a pleasant surprise when she somehow managed to raise herself up on her elbows, "You're a real –" A sharp gasp, "Piece of work," She reached out and somehow managed to catch his shoulder, pulling herself up (And herself getting a moan from the male as she moved against him inside her) to a pseudo sitting position.

She looked at him for a long moment, and Vortex got the distinct expression that she was pondering on something. What it could possibly be, he could only guess, but he was almost certain it must have had something to do with the Master of All Time. Maybe she was calculating the odds that he was actually _watching_ them, in which case he was certain she would go into the Ghost Zone later on and kick his ass.

She surprised him again just then, when she unexpectedly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, arms wrapped around his shoulder. His eyes widened even as she pulled away, looking at him again before nuzzling him and letting out a sigh.

He would have loved to tease her about what she'd just done, but the most _delicious_ experience between his legs interrupted, and barely a blink later he was biting into her neck, digging his fingers into her flesh – How would she explain _that_ to Danny? – And watching fireworks in his head.

She whimpered, curving against him, small luscious sounds slipping out of her mouth as she grinded into him, herself lost in the heat and wetness. He tightened his grip on her, outside a wicked electrical storm building.

It was like mixing Ice and Electricity. Contents inexpendable.

.They were lying against each other again, or rather, Secret was lying on her back on her bed, with Vortex lying partially on top of her, effectively keeping her pinned down. "Oh sweetheart," She cast her eyes on him, her lips twitching upward just, just _slightly_, "I fucking love you _so_ damn much."

"…I noticed," She said dryly, poking his cheek with a finger. She looked down at herself and sighed. "You are such a _slob_, Vortex."

He grinned semi psychotically down at her, giggling. "Maybe we'll have a baby!" Her normally slitted eyes widened abruptly, and her fist connected instinctively with his face. Damn! Ghost Gauntlets or not, the girl could pack a punch. "If I get pregnant, I swear I'll fucking send you to _Oblivion_."

"…Then why are you still hugging me?" … "_Naked_, I might add!"

Again with the fist to the face. "You're fucking _impossible_." But maybe, she loved him back anyway.

She had always wanted to stay home, waiting for the end of the world.

He would wait with her. End of story.

------

And there you have it. :beams: And if you felt that this dragged on to _forever_, and the sex was being frequently interrupted by conversation, then congratulations to me! I've done a _perfect_ job of conveying exactly what kind of perversely complex relationship these two have. Long and strained but still quite sweet and pleasant. Also, is it still pedophilia if they're s giant robots from space /s already ghosts? Man, I can't wait to write more again. Although, nowadays, all I want to write for is "_Transformers_". That having been said, expect to see a steamy Barricade x human!Frenzy fanfiction piece up soon. :heart:


End file.
